Only Yesterday
by Quadrophenia73
Summary: It seemed like only yesterday he was holding Donna Jo Tanner for the first time and now he was holding his first granddaughter. e knew that he was going to spoil this little girl rotten and take care of her when her parents were busy. He would tell her stories of her mother as a child and teach her the importance of a clean room.


**Howdy, readers! I just had to write this short little idea, and you should read it 'cause I said so.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the baby.**

Danny Tanner paced back and forth across the hospital lobby floor, stopping occasionally to wipe the scuff marks his shoes left on the tile. He had been through this situation three times, but this time was different.

When Pam gave birth to DJ, he was terrified. He was young and it was his first time waiting for the birth of a child. He sat by Pam's side for hours, holding her hand as she brought their first baby girl into the world. His little tennis ball head, as he had affectionately nicknamed the fuzzy blond-haired newborn.

She was his first born and his daddy's girl. It seemed like she should still be the bright-eyed little girl he took to school and who rebelled against her curfew hours. And now she was married to Steve Hale, her high school sweetheart, and expecting a baby. He was going to be a grandfather. He wished Pam could be there. He knew how proud she would be of their daughter.

He was considerably calmer with the births of Stephanie and Michelle, and he knew that one day they would have children and he would find himself leaving unsightly scuff marks on the hospital floor again.

"C'mon, Danny, sit down," his brother in-law Jesse Katsopolis said coolly. "Your pacing is making me dizzy."

"I can't stop, Jess. Deej is in there having a baby. I need to be alert."

"Jesse is right, Danny, you've been pacing forever. DJ and the baby will be fine."

Danny stopped pacing for a moment and contemplated what his two closest friends were saying. He knew that his firstborn daughter and her child would be fine but that thought couldn't stop the fatherly concern. "I know," he confessed, finally sitting down. "I can't help myself. I can't believe DJ is in there having a baby. It seems like she was still a baby yesterday."

"Time flies, huh?" Jesse mumbled.

"Yeah, before you know it, you'll be sitting here waiting on Steph and Michelle," Joey added.

Danny looked up. "Joey, don't help." He nervously fiddled with the seam of his jacket sleeve. "What if something goes wrong? What if the baby has trouble breathing? ...What if the room isn't clean?"

At the sound of footsteps, he looked up to see his middle daughter approaching them. "Steph!" He jumped up. "How's DJ? What about the baby?"

"Dad, you have to see the baby. It's a girl, and she is adorable!" Stephanie, who had recently turned seventeen, enthused.

"A girl..." He had a granddaughter. He followed Stephanie into the hospital room. DJ laid in the bed, a tiny yet beautiful newborn in her arms. Steve sat on the edge of the bed, one arm around DJ's shoulders.

"Dad, meet Kimberly Pamela Danielle." DJ could think of nobody better to name her baby after than her parents and her best friend since childhood.

"I opted against the first name but as long as her feet don't smell like stink bombs, I'm good," Stephanie commented.

"Hey! My feet aren't stink bombs, Rapunzel," Kimmy defended. "I, for one, feel honored. I should be the godmother." She smirked proudly.

It seemed such a long name for such a tiny baby. The newborn baby resembled her mother so much. "Deej... she's beautiful. She looks just like you when you were born. Look at that little blond head. Tennis ball head junior."

"Dad!" DJ blushed. "Do you want to hold her?" She gently passed the baby girl to Danny.

His eyes filled with adoration at the sight of the newborn infant. It seemed like only yesterday he was holding Donna Jo Tanner for the first time and now he was holding his first granddaughter.

He gently touched her plump pink cheek. She peered up at him curiously with her large soft blue eyes, and if his heart hadn't already melted, it did in that moment. He would never forget this moment. He knew that he was going to spoil this little girl rotten and take care of her when her parents were busy. He would tell her stories of her mother as a child and teach her the importance of a clean room.

The baby let out a whimper. "I think she's getting hungry, Deej."

DJ sent an accusing glare in Steve's direction. "Wonder where she gets that from."

**I've been watching Seasons 6 and 7 a lot lately. I just had to write about Deej and Steve having a baby, but I wanted to write it from Danny's POV. I hope it was decent! Thanks to my partner in crime obsessedwithstabler for helping me name the baby!**


End file.
